


Objective Encounters

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father/Son Incest, First Meetings, Identity Porn, M/M, Pre-Slash, Relationshipping 2020, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: And what would be his objective tonight? Israe’s pulse races with excitement. For the first time ever, he is going to see his son.
Relationships: Father/Son With Matching Soulmark, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Objective Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarc/gifts).



“Pardon me, ma’am.”

“Hm? Oh dear!” The pretty young woman stares at Israe for a moment before shuffling aside to help clear a path for him. “I’m so sorry! Is there some way I can make it up to you?” she asks, batting her lashes flirtatiously.

“Thank you kindly, ma’am.” Israe pretends not to hear the woman’s proposition and takes his leave of her. He’s always turned heads—and he knows he looks especially smart in his burgundy cashmere turtleneck—but he’s used to it. He ignores the looks from his many casual admirers as he continues pushing through the throngs of celebrants. He won’t let them get to him. He’s come to this wedding reception tonight for one reason and one reason only, and he won’t be deterred from his objective.

And what would be his objective tonight? Israe’s pulse races with excitement. For the first time ever, he is going to see his son.

Even in the best of circumstances, he never got along with the family, and after everything that went down all those years ago, they effectively banished him from the household and refused him visitation rights. He may have wept, but they were adamant. And thus did his son grow to adulthood without a father.

In all honesty, Israe couldn’t really blame the family for their decision in his case. He used to be total jerk. Still, he likes to think he’s changed for the better since then. And at least a few members of the family seem to agree.

And so, he’s being allowed to _see_ his son. To observe him from afar. He is emphatically _not_ being allowed to meet or chat with him. In this regard, the family was clear: Benjae cannot be allowed to know Israe is even attending the reception.

Those are the conditions. Israe fully intends to abide by them.

“Hey, handsome. I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

Israe feels a subtle, telltale tingle on the skin above his jugular vein and whirls about. An attractive young man with an easy, open grin on his face stands directly behind him.

But it’s not the grin on his face that most draws Israe’s attention. It’s the mark on his neck, brazenly bared for all the world to see, traced over the jut of the jugular vein: a wavy figure eight.

It’s the very same mark that Israe bears on his neck, hidden beneath the burgundy cashmere turtleneck he wears. That means this young man is his soulmate, and he has come to this wedding reception to find exactly what he _isn’t_ looking for. He’s here for his son, not his soulmate! When he finally decided to turn over a new leaf, he swore off any more foolhardy romantic entanglements. Why does fate seek to distract him like this when he was making such good personal progress?!

“But then I don’t even know the bride and groom. I don’t know why the family forced me to attend. _You_ might make it worth my while, though. I have a thing for older men,” the young man continues. He’s oversharing, of course, as youth is wont to do. “Something to do with my absent father, I guess. That’s what my friends say. Anyway. Maybe you and I should go and have our own private celebration? I know a place.” The young man winks.

“No, I—” Israe begins. He’s here for his son, not his soulmate!

“My name’s Benjae, by the way,” the young man says.

“I . . . oh. _Oh_. Um.”

“At a loss for words? OK, that’s cool. Sounds like we’re off to a great start!” Benjae grabs Israe by the arm. “C’mon, let me show you the way. It’s just a short walk.”

Israe’s soulmark tingles. He wonders if Benjae feels it too. He wants to ask; he has so much he wants to ask. Instead, he bites his tongue and allows Benjae to lead.


End file.
